


That's What Friends Are For

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel are having a quiet night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

“Hey, Cas. I know you’re working today but I thought I’d just call and let you know everything’s alright. Adam and I are finally making a dinner that wasn’t frozen pizza or ramen noodles, so that’s exciting,” Samandriel paused while leaving his message, “Adam, do you want me to tell Castiel you say hello?” 

“Sure,” Adam said over the sizzle of sautéing vegetables. “Hi Castiel!” he said loudly enough for Samandriel’s phone to pick it up. 

Samandriel smiled, “Tell Dean and Sam we said hello, too. I hope work is going well. Give me a call back soon, big brother.” He hung up the phone with a smile and walked over to stand beside Adam.

“You know, you don’t have to say hello to  _everyone_  when you want to talk to your brother,” he frowned.

“Yeah, I do,” Samandriel said diplomatically, “Because if I don’t then no one in this apartment will.” Adam rolled his eyes and stared intently at the stove. “Sorry,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper, “I just… I don’t see how it would hurt for you to be closer to them.”

Adam let out an exasperated sigh, “Look, Samandriel, they had something I never got. Something I never will have, and quite frankly? It friggin sucks. So maybe once old wounds close up a little around here then I’ll feel more inclined to hop into the family minivan and head on over to WallyWorld. But until then… just, right now? I don’t need their bullshit in my life.”

Samandriel gave his friend a sympathetic smile. “Let me help you with those,” he pulled an oven mitt off the counter and gave the pan a turn. “I won’t force the issue anymore, Adam. I’m sorry.”

Adam wrapped his left arm around his friend and gave him a half-hug, his face pressed into the crown of his head. His hair was soft and smelled faintly of shampoo from his morning shower. It also smelled a little like the hat he wore all day from his job at the Weiner Hut, and something else… something smokey…

“Uh oh,” Samandriel said, “Um, Adam… I think I let it go too long without moving…” Adam looked down at the pan. The onions were over-browned and  there was smoke rising from under the pan. 

“Oh, no,” Adam quickly turned off the gas and moved the pan to another spot on the stove. “It looks like you stirred it too much once and something fell out.” He lifted a charred mushroom off of the burner with a wooden spoon. Samandriel’s palm met his forehead with a dull thud. 

“I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t mean to ruin the first real home-cooked dinner in the apartment,” Samandriel kept apologizing and rambling, but Adam was smiling.

“Samandriel,” he said gently, but his friend kept going on, “Samandriel,” he tried again, “Sammie,” Adam said in a slightly louder voice. His friend stopped talking and looked up at him. “I’ll call The Golden Dragon and we’ll just have Chinese, okay?” Samandriel smiled and nodded.

Adam shook his head and brought him into a hug, pressing a light kiss onto his forehead before pulling away. Samandriel beamed, and apologized again for screwing up dinner.

“Relax,” Adam told him. “You can make it up to me by picking up dinner, because I don’t feel like driving.” He tossed the keys to Samandriel and added, “Oh, and I’m gonna make you play Monopoly tonight. It’ll be completely set up when you get home.”

“Can I be the dog piece?” Samandriel asked.

“We’ll negotiate it when you get home,” he smirked.

Samandriel rolled his eyes, “Just make sure that you’re not slipping yourself extra cash under the board, okay?”

“Fair enough,” he conceded. “Now hurry it up so you can bring your sweet ass back here.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Adam flushed a bit. Samandriel’s smile was spreading wide across his face. 

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” he assured as he closed the door behind him.

Adam cleaned the darkened stir fry out of the pan and set up the Monopoly board. He didn’t think he’d crossed any lines with Samandriel… they were best friends and they were both very affectionate with one another. He just didn’t know where they were supposed to go from here.

Maybe it was time to give Dean a call after all…


End file.
